Hopeless 2
by Nyangko Phantomhive
Summary: Gomennasaaaiii ini lanjutan hopeless chapter 1 yang dulu aaah sekali lagi gomen terlambat ,,,, - Naruto adalah pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang banyak menyimpan luka yang didapat dari orang-orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya, sampai kapankah naruto dapat bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dan lain-lain

Rated : T

Warning : Gajeeee, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, shounen-ai

Summary : Naruto adalah pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang banyak menyimpan luka yang didapat dari orang-orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya, sampai kapankah naruto dapat bertahan?

Seperti bisa Rumah Sakit Konoha tak pernah pernah luput dari keramaian pasien-pasien yang datang silih berganti dokter-dokter dan suster berlalu-lalang memeriksa pasien mereka masing-masing. Jauh di dalam sudut ruangan dua orang berambut pirang tengah duduk dengan wajah serius yah walaupun yang berwajah serius hanya satu orang saja tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suasana ruangan itu begitu canggung.

"Dasar bodoh kau pasti sama sekali tak pernah meminum obatmu lihat sekarang penyakitmu bertambah parah bukan bahkan sudah mencapai stadium empat." Bentak dokter berambut pirang dengan tanda diamond di dahinya Namikaze Tsunade

"Hanya tidak ingin saja baa-chan." Balas bicaranya yang juga berambut pirang hanya saja yang ini berwarna lebih cerah

"Kumohon Naruto minumlah obat ini setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan teman-teman dan orang-orang disekitarmu saat mengetahui kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, mereka pasti kecewa." Kata Tsunade sambil menatap sendu mata Naruto mata yang dulunya begitu cerah dan bening sekarang redup dan kelam Tsunade tau apa yang menyebabkan semua itu 'panyakitnya dan orang yang dicintai'

"Ya aku tau baa-chan tapi aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir dengan diriku, jadi jangan beritahu orang lain cukup baa-chan dan Sakura-nee saja."

"Kalau begitu jalanilah kemoterapi." Saran Tsunade

"tidak." Tolak Naruto halus sembari dia menatap keluar jendela

"Jangan keras kepala hidupmu masih panjang paling tidak kemoterapi bisa menahan pertumbuhan sel-sel kanker mu."

"Hahaha biarpun begitu toh pada akhirnya aku mati juga kan." Kata Naruto tertawa miris mengingat nasibnya yang tak akan lama lagi

"Hhaaa…" Desah Tsunade melihat kekeraskepalaan cucunya

"Berapa lama." Tanya Naruto tak tentu

"hm? " Tatap Tsunade seperti 'apanya'

"Berapa lama lagi tubuh ku bisa bertahan." Jelas Naruto

"Aku tak tau kurang lebih satu bulan mungkin." Jawab Tsunade lirih saat mengetahui keadaan cucunya

"Baguslah dengan begitu aku tak akan menyusahkan baa-chan dan Sakura-nee lebih jauh lagi kalau aku mati nanti"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu aku tak merasa kalau kau menyusahkanku biar bagaimanapun kau itu tetaplah cucuku Naruto." Kata Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto dengan volume suara yang cukup nyaring

"Bagaimana keadaan tou-san dan Dei-nee setelah empat tahun kepergian ku?" Tanya Naruto

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekarang baa-chan jawab saja bagaimana keadaan ayah dan Dei-nii?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Seperti biasa tetap sibuk dengan perusahaannya." Jawab Tsunade yang sebenarnya tidak memerima jawaban Naruto

"Che ternyata mereka masih membenciku, tapi syukurlah yang penting mereka senang." Cerca Naruto

"Kau bodoh Naruto pengecut." Ejek Tsunade membuat Naruto naik pitam

"Aku memang bodoh baa-chan lalu atas dasar apa baa-chan mengatakan hal seperti itu." Cetus Naruto

"Kau lari dari rumah hanya karena Minato dan Deidara membencimu, bukankah disana masih ada Iruka yang selalu menyayangimu dia pasti sangat khawatir denganmu." Kata Tsunade

"Bukan urusan baa-chan." kata Naruto datar

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang, tentu saja ini urusanku kau itu cucuku bagian dari keluarga Namikaze." Kata Tsunade dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnnya

"Baa-chan tak akan mengerti."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Tsunade lagi

"Kalau memang baa-chan mengerti berhentilah berkata seakan-akan baa-chan menginginkan ku kembali kerumah, baa-chan kira perasaan ku bagaimana saat seorang ayah dan kakak yang sangat kuinginkan untuk menyayangiku malah berbalik membenciku dengan setiap intimidasi dan penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan sejak kematian kaa-san." Teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi membuat Tsunade tekesiap karena dia tak pernah sekilapun melihat Naruto menangis dalam keadaan apapun tanpa kecuali saat kematian ibunya

"Apa? Penyiksaan? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" Tanya Tsunade tak mengerti

"Buat apa tak ada gunanya juga kan, karena itu aku mohon jangan pernah lagi berkata seakan kau mengingikanku kembali ke keluarga Namikaze lagi baa-chan,aku lelah dengan semua ini biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang." Pinta Naruto

"Baiklah." Turut Tsunade tak menyangka hanya kerena kematian menantunya Uzumaki Kushina bisa mengubah anak dan cucu sulungnya

**Flashback**

"Kaa-san hari inikan hari ulang tahun Naru yang ke-5 bolehkah Naru meminta sesuatu?" Tanya bocah kecil berambut pirang itu pada ibunya Kushina saat sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki

"Iya boleh kok Naru mau apa" jawab Kushina ibu Naruto

"Naru mau makan ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya kaa-san." Kata Naruto riang

"Haha iya iya ayo." Ajak Kushina, lalu berjalanlah mereka saat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menuju tempat yang mereka tuju tak menyadari kalau sebuah truk sedang oleng di depan mereka. Kushina yang baru menyadarinya langsung saja mendorong tubuh kecil Naruto alhasil truk tersebut telak mengenai Kushina yang terlepar ke arah tiang listrik

"Kaa-san kaa-san bangun kaa-san." Panggil Naruto kecil mengguncang bahu ibunya

"Na..naru hiduplah jadi anak yang selalu ceria dan carilah apa yang menurutmu pantas menjadi kebahagianmu." Panggil Kushina matanya buram karena terkena ceceran darah yang keluar melalui kepalanya sembari tangannya membelai lembut di pipi Naruto

"Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Naru kaa-san sebentar lagi ambulan datang." Pinta Naruto memeluk Kushina

"Ti…dak Na…ru gomen selamat ting..gal" Salam Kushina

"Kaa-san huwaaa kaa-san bangun jangan tunggalkan Naru, Naru tak mau sendirian." Isak Naruto

Barulah seminggu setelah kematian Kushina Minato dan deidara mulai berubah dari Naruto mulai dari tatapan sinis sampai sebuah pukulan, hal tersebut terus di terimanya hingga memasuki bangku perkuliahan dia memilih dan kabur dari rumah dengan berbekal sedikit uang yang selalu di tabungnya secara diam-diam dengan bantuan dari Tsunade dia juga berhasil sekolah dan kuliah dan yang mengetahui peristiwa kaburnya Naruto ini hanya Gaara dan Kiba selanjutnya Tsunade lalu Sakura

**End of Flashback**

"Kapan baa-chan akan pergi ke pestanya Sakura-nee." Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan berangkat besok" kata Tsunade

"Hm begitu kalau begitu aku duluan ya baa-chan." Kata Naruto

"Ya" balas Tsunade

"Indah tidak berubah sama sekali." Puji Naruto memperhatikan pemandangan yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan ke Suna

"Hm." Timpal Gaara yang juga mengamati pemandangan yang mereka lewati

"Jadi kau sudah pernah pergi ke Suna?" tanya Neji penasaran karena setahunya Naruto belum pernah pergi ke tempat yang sekarang menjadi tujuan mereka

"Bukan pergi tapi tinggal sewaktu kecil aku,Kiba dan Gaara tinggal di Suna sampai hingga penerimaan murid baru SMA barulah Naruto tinggal di Konoha sedang aku dan Kiba menyusul saat kenaikan kelas." Terang Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar mobil Neji

"Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Gumam Naruto dapat didengar oleh Gaara yang duduk di depannya

"Ya semoga." Kata Gaara pelan juga ikut menimpali gumaman Naruto

"Terima kasih Gaara." Bisik Naruto beruntunglah mereka berdua Neji tidak mendengar acara bisik-bisiknya karena kalau Neji mendengar dia akan mendesak mereka sekuat tenaga

**_+*+ skip time +*+_**

"Naru." Panggil Gaara ke Naruto yang tertidur saat di perjalanan

"Engh" Erang Naruto " dimana kita?" tanya Naruto

"Sekarang kita sudah sampai di Suna ayo angkat barangmu." Kata Gaara lembut

"Hm." Turut Naruto seraya bangkit mengambil barangnya yang ada di jok mobil

"Tadaima." Kata Gaara saat mereka bertiga memasuki kediaman pengantin baru itu

"Okaeri." Sahut atau balas beberapa orang di rumah itu karena baik pelayan atau siapapun sibuk memepersiapkan pesta besok

"Okaeri Gaara,Neji,Naruto." Ucap Sasori yang menyambut mereka bertiga "ayo kuantar kekamar kalian."

"Hn" mereka bertiga mengikuti Sasori yang berberjalan menuju lantai dua

"Hey Suke bagaimana keadaanmu disana tanpaku, pasti menyenangkan." Racau Naruto tertawa miris saat duduk tepat di pintu balkon kamarnya yang bernuansa orange sambil memandangi langit malamdengan kedua lutut yang di peluk

"Ah seandainya aku bisa menjadi bintang di hidupmu." Tak terasa lagi-lagi cairan bening kembali mengalir di kedua pipi tembemnya

"Kapan ya aku bisa jadi cahaya di hatimu." gumamnya

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku egois aku tau kalau kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku kan tapi orang lain kan entah itu siapa, maka dari itu tunggulah sebentar lagi karena aku akan pergi sangat jauh dari hidupmu ke tempat di mana kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi jadi bersabarlah." Kata Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar setelah mengahapus air matanya

"Ukh " erang Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera dadanya saat berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengmbil air akan tetapi tidak berapa lama setelah itu tiba-tiba saja saat setengah tangga rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya dan pandangannya mengabur di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang limbung ke depan

"Sial." Desis Naruto

Bruuuk

"Naruto" teriak Gaara yang kebetulan juga ingin ke dapur saat melihat tubuh Naruto limbung ke bawah langsung saja berlari ke tempatnya "Naru, Naru bangun Naru, Naruto" kata Gaara menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto

"Ada apa Gaara Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Neji bangun terkejut karena teriakan kekasihnya dikuti Sakura dan Sasori

"Tidak tau saat aku mau ke dapur tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto limbung dan jatuh ke bawah." Jawab Gaara khawatir dengan keadaaan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri yang notabene tak pernah pingsan

"Ya ampun Naruto, Sasori cepat ambil peralatanku disamping lemari pakaian, Gara ambilkan segelas air putih, dan kau Neji bawa Naruto ke kamarnya." Perintah Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang dokter dan senior Naruto di universitas Konoha

**_+*+ skip time +*+_**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto Sakura-nee?" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto selesai di periksa

"Tidak apa-apa dia baik-baik saja cuman agak kelelahan dan sedikit tekanan mungkin pagi nanti sudah sehat." Jelas Sakura

"Benarkah, syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Gaara diselingi helaan nafas Neji

'Maaf kalau aku berbohong pada kalian ini semua juga atas permintaan Naruto biarlah dia sendiri yang nantinya akan jujur pada kalian.' Batin Sakura sambil menatap iba orang-orang yang disayanginya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali Sasori yang menatap Sakura dengan wajah stoic-nya

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita kembali ke tidur kita yang sempat tertunda." Kata Neji dengan mata sayu dibalas anggukan dari semuanya

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori menunda sakura untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi

"Hmmm apa." balas Sakura malas karena matanya sudah terlalu ngantuk

"Kau berbohong kan tentang keadaaan Naruto." Kata Sasori sontak membuat mata Sakura yang semualanya sayu kini terbelalak lebar walau hanya sebentar

"Ti-tidak betul kok keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja." Sanggah Sakura

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Saku-chan." kata Sasori lembut tapi terkesan tajam Sakura meneguk ludah saat mendengar Sasori memanggilnya Saku-chan yang berarti Sassori sedang serius

"Hha baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah" kata Sakura

"Sekarang ceritakan." perintah Sasori dengan tatapan serius

"Naruto itu sebenarnya sakit parah." Kata Sakura memulai ceritanya

"Hm penyakit apa." Tanya Sasori

"Kanker paru-paru." Jawab Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar balkon mengamati bulan yang masih indah bersinar

"Apa? Sajak kapan? Seberapa parah?" Tanya Sasori beruntun tak percaya

"Aku tak tau dari hasil permeriksaanku tadi sepertinya dia sudah mencapai stadi-di-dium empat, dan dia sudah mengalami hal ini sejak berumur 8tahun dari hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Tsunade-sensei" Kata Sakura mulai terisak

"Astaga Naruto." Gumam Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya

"Aku mohon jangan kata pada siapapun karena ini adalah permintaan Naruto." Pinta Sakura

"Baiklah." Turut Sasori menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya tak peracaya bahwa anak pariang seperti Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri mengalami hal seperti itu

つづく

Hontou ni gomennasai atas keterlambatannya karena suatu hal saya baru bisa update sekarang [_ _]

**Onigiri-Love-Ramen**_

Iya benar un \^o^/  
Mau hadiah apa XD

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Nia Yuuki_**

Suka tidak yaaa, sst itu masih secret XD  
Sikap Sasuke sama Naru akan dijelaskan dichapter selannjutnya

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Devilfujoshi_**

Suka tidak Sasu sama Naru itu masih rahasia khukhukhu

Naru dimanfaatin? Mungkin iya mungkin tidak masih secret XD  
Kalo sebel ayo kita hajar rame-rame #plakbrugh *dirasenggan Naru

Iya betul un \^o^/

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel_**

Iyaaa udah lanjut un jangan tegang lagi ya bacanya \^o^/ #plaks  
Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Ayame Nakajima_**

Udah lanjut \^o^/

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Onyx SapphireSEA_**

Iya un itu Sasuke \^o^/  
Makasih, Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Son Sazanamitu_ **

Bener hohoho itu Sasu \^o^/  
Sasuke sakit hati? Amiiiin \^o^/

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**Uchiha Ayumi_**

Udah lanjut \^o^/

Makasih, Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

**UzumakiKagari_**

Horaay iya itu Sasu \^o^/

Salam kenal kembali, makasih XD

Makasih koreksinya \^o^/

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

To Reader and Reviewer terima kasih banyak ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Mentari pagi masuk perlahan melalui celah-celah kecil kamar benuansa orange itu hingga menerpa lembut wajah tan pemuda yang masih kushu di alam tidurnya. Tetapi tak berapa lama setelah itu kelopak mata coklatnya mulai terbuka menampilkan permata sapphire yang bergitu indah bagai blue ocean tak berujung ditambah rambut pirang jabriknya yang semakin berantakan karena bangun tidurdan tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya tak sedikit pun menghilangkan keindahannya. Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik bergerak pelan saat Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

'hhhaaa penyakit sialan ini makin lama makin parah pokonya aku harus kuat jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang hal ini selain Saku-nee dan Tsunade baa-chan' hela Naruto pelan saat air shower mulai mengguyur dirinya.

Di sisi lain tepatnya di halaman belakang semua orang kini sibuk dengan berbagai barang ataupun makanan yang akan di pakai pada saat penikahan yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi, terlihat Sakura sedang memantau semuanya sambil juga membantu para pelayannya yang menolong.

"Sakura" panggil seorang berambut merah berwajah baby face berjalan kearahnya diikuti pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan pemuda berambut merah maroon

"pagi Saso,Neji,Gaara"sapa Sakura riang

"hn, pagi" balas mereka singkat bersamaan membuat Sakura cemberut dengan kata-kata mereka bertiga yang terlalu datar

"ada apa"tanya Sakura pada Sasori

"kami kan pergi keluar sebentar mengambil gaun dan tuxedo yang akan kita pakai sekalian aku mau membeli beberapa ramen untuk Naruto" jelas Sasori

"oh baiklah" izin Sakura

"kami pergi" pamit Sasori setelah memberi ciuman hangat di kening Sakura

"hati-hati ya" teriak Sakura melambai

"pagi Saku-nee" sapa Naruto riang

"pagi Naruto"

"mereka mau kemana" tanya Naruto menunjuk NejiGaaSaso yang berjalan menuju pintu depan

"mereka mau pergi keluar sebentar mengambil gaun dan tuxedo yang akan aku dan Sasori pakai sekalian membeli beberapa ramen untuk mu" jelas Sakura

"oh" tanggap Naruto pendek. Hening beberapa saat, sampai Sakura membuka pembicaraan

"Naruto." panggil Sakura

"Ya." respon Naruto

"Aku ingin kita bicara sebentar, ayo." kata Sakura berjalan menjauhi halaman belakang menuju sebuah gazebo yang terdapat di halaman samping di atas kolam ikan dengan berbagai pohon sakura yang sangat lebat diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya

"Apa yang ingin Saku-nee bicarakan?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Naruto apa benar stadiummu sudah mencapai stadium 4?" Tanya Sakura menatap tajam Naruto

"Ya" jawab Naruto pendek sambil memperhatian ikan-ikan kecil di kolam gazebo itu

"Berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan kata Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Baa-chan bilang kurang lebih satu bulan mungkin mungkin." Lirih Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kolam gazebo tersebut

"Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakan hal ini dari semuanya?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku siap atau tidak sama-sekali." Jawab Naruto menggantung

"Dasar keras kepala, baiklah kalau begitu banyak-banyaklah istirahat aku mau bersiap-siap dahulu sepertinya Sasori sudah datang."

"Hm." Angguk Naruto lalu dia mulai berbaring di sofa yang terdapat di Gazebo itu sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin dan wangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran di karenakan sekarang adalah musim semi tak terasa dirinya kembali lagi menyelami alam mimpi.

**_+*+ skip time +*+_**

Satu-persatu tamu undangan mulai berdatangan tetapi Naruto masih belum mau beranjak dari gazebo tersebut karena dia ingin masih menyendiri entah karena apa mungkin suara music yang bising yang sangat mengganggu sekali, mamaksanya untuk kembali kekamar. Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia melihat dua buah objek yang ditinggalkannya kabur ada di depan matanya dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menjauh dari tempat tersebut menuju kamarnya segera, berharap dua orang itu tak melihat dirinya dan voila sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Naruto jadilah Naruto sampai di kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dengan selamat.

'Tou-san dan Dei-nii ternyata diundang bodohnya aku kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau ayah Sasori-nii adalah teman baik tou-san.' Batin Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu mulai datang menyerang lagi behkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya dan mulai terbatuk-batuk,dengan perlahan dan tertati-tatih Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Hhuk-uhuk-uhhukk." Batuk Naruto di atas westafel 'batuk ini menyebalkan sekali' "Uhukk." batuk Naruto makin menjadi 'da-darah,sial' batin Naruto mengelap mulutnya yang kotor akan darah dengan tisu

Kruuuuyuuuurrrrrrkkk

'Hhhaa, kenpa disaat seperti ini aku malah lapar lebih baik aku makan saja dulu.' beranjak menuju dapur, sesampainya di dapur "Waaaayyy asyyiiiiik ada ramen." Teriak Naruto membuka satu –perasatu tgaimangkuk ramen instan melupakan rasa sakit yang masih mendera paru-parunya.

10 menit kemudian Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya,tak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukannya, dicintainya, dikasihinya, ya dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Te-teme." Kata Naruto terbata saat Sasuke melayangkan deathglare yang sangat mematikan bagi Naruto yang mencoba untu tetap tenang

"Hn." respon Sasuke

"Kenapa kau ada disini seharunya kan kau berkumpul bersama para tamu undang yang lain." Tanya Naruto seperti biasa

"…" Tak ada respon dari Sasuke dia hanya berjalan melewati Naruto yang tambah terluka sampai saat dia mendengar Naruto memanggil nama seseorang tetapi bukan dia

"SAI" teriak Naruto saat melihat laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke hanya saja rambutnya tidak berbentuk pantat ayam dari toilet tamu berlari menghampirinya kemudian berbincang-bincang dan tertawa riang di ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke bertemu Naruto tadi. Sasuke masih setia di tempatnya memperhatian setiap gerak-gerik Naruto dan Sai, entah kenapa dia sebenarnya ingin pergi dari situ tetapi tubuhnya sama-sekali tak mau bergerak, hingga saat mata Sasuke yang menangkap tindakan Sai yang merangkul pundak Naruto, akhirnya tubuhnya mau bergerak juga dengan hati yang bergemuruh Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman belakang berkumpul bersama tamu-tamu lainnya tak menyadari Sai menyeringai terhadapnya.

'Sial apa-apaan mereka itu, dan laki-laki itu siapa rasanya aku pernah melihatnya ah ya Oshima Sai anak dari pemilik restoran bintang lima dan beberapa perusahaan ekonomi Anbu-Ne, Dobe bukankah dia bilang menyukaiku kenapa dengan orang lain dia begitu riang tidak seperti saat bersamaku. Shit ada apa denganku kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan anak itu.' Batin Sasuke sambil meminum segelas red wine.

"Sai kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sai di balkon atas rumah SasoSaku yang dihiasi berbagai tanamaan dan sebuah kolam renang.

"Hm ayahku adalah teman dari ayah Haruno-san jadi aku sekalian saja ikut kemari." Jelas Sai

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya Naruto

"Oshima Danzo"

"Eehh,jadi kau anak dari presdir Anbu-Ne." Kaget Naruto lebay

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai heran dengan respon Naruto

"Tidak mirip sama sekali." Jawab Naruto dengan kening berkerut

"Hahaha kau benar semua orang juga bilang begitu." Tawa Sai pelan,saat tiba-tiba saja hanphone Naruto berbunyi

Drrrt drrrrrrt drrrttt

== Gaa Panda calling == menandakan bahwa Gaaralah yang menelepon

"Sebentar Sai." Kata Naruto beranjak menjauhi Sai menuju sudut balkon

"Ya." balas Sai menganguk

"Hm ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka ada disini." Kata Gaara gantung tetapi Naruto mengerti dengan hal itu siapa yang dimaksud dengan =mereka=

"Ya aku tau, Gaara kalau mereka menayakan sesuatu tentang ku ataupun tidak tolong rahasiakan kalau aku ada di sini"

"Hn." Gaara mengakhiri panggilan itu

"Siapa? Sepertinya serius sekali." Sai pada Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya

"Gaara dan maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Kata Naruto memandang lurus halaman depan yang pebuh dengan berbagai bunga

"Tak apa." Kata Sai" Naru-chan aku akan bergabung dengan ayahku sampai jumpa lagi manis." Kata Sai melenggang keluar tak berap lama setelah itu

"Sai aku bukan perempuan." teriak Naruto kesal dengan wajah memerah

Tak terasa matahari sudah beranjak tinggi tetapi acara sakral tersebut masih ramai dengan tamu yang datang silih berganti. Naruto masih saja memperhatikan para tamu dengan tenang sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada dua objek yang berbeda tempat. Objek pertama adalah ayah dan anak yang sedang berbincang dengan riang dengan pengunjung lain tanpa ada beban sedikitpun mengulas senyum lembut di wajzh Naruto 'Tou-san Dei-nii syukurlah kalau kalian bahagia.' Batin Naruto kemudian pandangan beralih pada objek kedua seorang pemuda berambut biru donker dengan kulit seputih kapur dan mata obsidiannya, tak menyadari kalau Naruto menatapnya dengan intens karena dia tengan memandang objek lain yang entah kenapa tatapan itu menggambarkan kemarahan,kebencian dan kecemburuan. Dia Uchiha Sasuke terdiam diantara kerumunan tamu-tamu mengamati dua pemuda yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun turun kebawah menyusul Sasuke selain bosan berada di kamar terus menerus dia juga ingin bertanya ada apa dengan Sasuke karena tak biasanya dia berwajah seperti itu. Naruto terus berjalan tak terasa dia hampir mencapai Sasuke sampai saat tak sengaja mendengar penuturan yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Kau telah mengambil orang yang kucintai Gaara jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengambil temanmu sebagai penggantimu." Tutur Sasuke

"Sa-Sasuke." Gumam Naruto pelan menatap nanar Sasuke yang berada didepannya

"Khukhukhu kau tau rasanya menyenangkan sekali memiliki boneka seperti dia, tapi sayang sepertinya adik kecil mu itu mulai melawan." Seringai Sasuke menyeramkan

'Karena aku ingin kepastian Sasuke.' batin Naruto tak terasa cairan bening lagi-lagi mengalir mengalir melalui sapphire-nya

"Tapi dengan begitu aku punya alasan untuk memutuskannya, pada saat itu terjadi jagalah Neji dengan baik atau aku yang akan mengambilnya."

'Che boneka ya?' Batin Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat Sasuke tak mau mendengarkan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, tak menyadari kalau sepsang onyx yang diperhatikannya tadi tengah menyeringai menyadari kalau pemuda itu menguping pembicaraannya 'Jalan semakin terbuka' Batin Sasuke sambil kembali menyeringai

Naruto terus berjalandiantara kerumunan tamu-tamu tak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang di tabraknyahingga mencapai toilet. Sesampainya disana langsung saja Naruto membasuh wajahnya yang berantakan itu 'Tak kusangka kau sekejaim in Sasuke,apakah aku harus menyerah.' Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan pantulan wajah sendunya di cermin tak menyadari kalau seorang berambut pirang panjang dengan mata aquamarine yang diketahui bernama Deidara melihat dirinya dengaan ekspresi terbelalak yang tak lama setelah itu mulai kembali lagi seperti semula kemudian laki-laki itu berbicara pada Naruto setelah sampi di belakangnya karena,mereka berdua yang berada di dalam toilet

"Namikaze Naruto." Panggil Deidara pada Naruto dan kali ini gantian Naruto yang terbelalak Dei-nii.' batin Naruto terkejut melihat Deidara tepat di belakangnya

"Maaf saya Naruto tepatnya Uzunami Naruto, saya bukan Namikaze Naruto tuan siapa?" tanya Naruto saat membalikan badannya pura-pura tak kenal dengan wajah yang cukup stoic

"Jangan bohong kau Namikaze Naruto kan." Ngotot Deidara

"Maaf bukankah sudah saya bilang saya bukan Namikaze Naruto tetapi Uzunami Naruto,dan bukankah akan lebih baik lagi kalau anda memperkenalkan diri anda terlebih dahulu baru bertanya pada saya" kata Naruto halus tapi terkesan datar

"Baikalah perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Deidara." Ulur Deidara

"Uzunami Naruto." Balas ulur Naruto "Nah sekarang siapa Namikaze Naruto yang anda sebut tadi?" Tanya Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya setelah berkenalan dengan Deidara

"Adikku, dia kabur tepat pada saat lulus SMP sekarang aku tak tau dimana" jelas Deidara melipat tanggannya di depan dada

"Lalu kenapa kenapa anda menyebutku sebagai dia."

"karena kalian sangat mirip rambut pirang,mata sapphire, dan tiga garis halus di kedua pipimu itu." Jelas Deidara sambil menunjuk tiga goresan kecil di kedua pipi Naruto

"Keh maaf saja aku bukan dia anda salah orang, dan lagi tiga goresan ini terkena pecahan kaca." Gelak Naruto berusaha untuk tetap normal saat merasakan dada sebelah kirinya mulai terasa sakit lagi

"Kau pikir bisa membohongiku, Naru-chan"kata Deidara 'sial susah sekali mengelak dari Dei-nii'

"Hmp kun benar aku memang Naruto yang kau cari tapi aku yang sekarang bukanlah Namikaze, aku yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Lantas apa pedulimu, ingin melaporkanku ke tuan Minato begitu?" Kata Naruto sarkastik yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Deidara membelalakan matanya

"Terkejut Dei, biar ku tegaskan aku yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu kalian kenal yang bisa kalian siksa sesuka hati Naruto yang dulu sudah mati, jadi sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa kau ingin melaporkanku ke tuan Minato, Dei?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mengejek

"Tidak,dengan perginya kau hidup kami cukup bahagia." Jawab Deidara datar yang entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya ada perasaan sakit, sakit Naruto tidak lagi menyebutnya dengan embel-embel nii

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada tuan Minato sampai bertemu di masa mendatang." Kata Naruto berjalan menuju pintu toilet setelah menepuk pelan bahu Deidara

'A-apa maksudnya.'Kaget Dei dengan perkataan Naruto yang seolah-olah sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dari dunia ini

"Kenapa lama sekali." Tanya seseorang yang mempunyai perawakan seperti Naruto hanya saja yang ini terlihat lebih dewasa, Namikaze Minato

"Hanya urusan kecil, yang cukup menyebalkan." Jawab Deidara sambil memutar-mutar gelas cocktailnya

"Oh ya benarkah, memangnya apa yang kau urus?" tanya Minato mengernyit

"Hanya reunion dengan duplikatmu tak bergunamu otou-san"

"Dengan permbunuh itu,sayang sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya." Kata Minato kemudian tertawa bersama Deidara (R/N: ck jahat banget sih jadi ayah dan kakak)

つづく

Hontou ni omennasai atas keterlambatannyaaaa _

Selain tugas sekolah laptop saya juga mengalami kerusakan

Terima kasih banyak bagi reader dan reviewer atas kunjungannya ni ffn abal saya ini ^_^

Yuki Amano_

Gomen ne kalo alurnya kecepatan ini dah aku coba memperbaikinya

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

Nia Yuuki_

KDRT? Serpertinya xD

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

Jjzanzu7_  
Cup cup cup gomen iya kenapa selalu Naru ya? #plaks

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

RyanfujoshiSN_

Iya jadi gak tega nih #watados

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo_

Sama aku juga pengen nangis saat ngetik chapter ini

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

Yuan_  
Udaaaah lanjuuuut \^_^/

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

CindyAra_

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

Meyy-chaan_

Tentu bisa ^_^

Akan ku publish ulang ^_^

Maaf kalau namanya berbeda itu akun pertamaku hehe xD

Aaah untuk itu masih rahasia ehehe gomen akan dijelaskan pada chapter lainnya

Cake suki suke_

Ahahaha gomen ne kalo jelek xD

Ini udah lanjuuuutt \^o^/

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

Yamashita Kumiko_

Ano itu gomen waktu itu akun ku gak bisa dibuka jadi pake akunku yang lain

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya

* * *

To Reader and Reviewer terima kasih banyak ^_^


End file.
